The invention relates to hand-held hair dryers, and more particularly to hand-held hair dryers capable of producing both diffuse and concentrated air flow.
Hand-held hair dryers are typically designed to emit a concentrated flow of heated air from the dryer nozzle or barrel to quickly dry the user""s hair. It is also known to modify the dryer to create a more diffuse flow of air, allowing the user to dry hair more gently. This diffuse flow is often beneficial during the styling process.
One way of converting the concentrated air flow to a diffuse air flow is to use a simple diffuser attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,007 discloses a diffuser attachment that can be removably attached to the barrel of a hair dryer to convert the concentrated blast of air to a more gentle, diffuse flow. The conversion between concentrated air flow and diffuse air flow depends only on whether the attachment is connected to the barrel of the hair dryer. This type of diffuser attachment is well-known in the industry and is highly effective for creating a larger diffuse zone of axial flow from the end of an otherwise confined and concentrating barrel.
Other prior art hair dryers employ alternative designs that are capable of varying the air flow. Many of these prior art hair dryers include shutter mechanisms positioned in the barrel of the hair dryer. The shutter mechanisms are actuated by the user to vary the flow of air being emitted from the hair dryer.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,146 and 5,661,910 disclose hair dryers having shutter mechanisms that operate to substantially close the end of the barrel and redirect the air flow radially through holes or slots in the radial periphery of the barrel. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,525,623 and 4,977,306 disclose hair dryers having shutter mechanisms that vary the flow rate of air exiting the barrel by effectively changing the size of the exit opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,757 discloses another system for varying the flow of air exiting a hair dryer. In this system, a flexible metal foil is used as a baffle for closing the end of the barrel and thereby causing the air to be redirected radially through slots in the radial periphery of the barrel
The present invention provides a hair dryer including a combined diffuser and concentrator assembly. In one embodiment, the hair dryer includes a handle and a body connected to the handle, a barrel connected to the body, the barrel having an inner member defining a first air passageway. The barrel also includes an outer member slidably mounted on the inner member, the outer member defining a second air passageway. The hair dryer also includes a shutter coupled to the inner member and movable in response to sliding of the outer member with respect to the inner member to selectively direct air through at least one of the first air passageway and the second air passageway.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an attachment for a hand-held hair dryer. The attachment includes a tubular inner member securable to the hair dryer and defining a central flow path having a central flow axis, the inner member including a plurality of circumferentially distributed apertures. The attachment also includes an outer member slidably coupled to the inner member and having an axially-extending, substantially annular flange portion, the outer member configured to substantially annularly surround the inner member and to define an flow path having a flow direction that is substantially parallel to the central flow axis. The attachment also includes a shutter member pivotally coupled to the inner member and pivotable in response to sliding of the outer member with respect to the inner member. The sliding of the outer member with respect to the inner member moves the attachment between a first position wherein the flange portion substantially overlies the apertures and the shutter member affords air flow through the central flow path, and a second position wherein the apertures afford fluid communication between the central flow path and the annular flow path and the shutter member at least partially restricts air flow through the central flow path.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an attachment for a hand-held hair dryer. The attachment includes an inner member releasably securable to the hair dryer, the inner member defining a central flow channel having a central flow axis and opening axially away from the hair dryer. The attachment also includes an outer member slidably coupled to the inner member and providing an annular flow channel at least partially surrounding the central flow channel and opening axially away from the hair dryer. The attachment also includes a shutter member pivotally coupled to the inner member for pivotal movement about a pivot axis that is substantially perpendicular to the central flow axis wherein the shutter member pivots in response to relative sliding movement of the inner member and the outer member to at least partially regulate air flow through the central flow channel and the annular flow channel.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.